Hetalia Presents: The Labyrinth
by Aena Firestar
Summary: Glitter blew into his bedroom and there, standing before him, was who he could only assume to be Arthur Kirkland, The Goblin King. He had piercing green eyes, short messy blonde hair with even lighter streaks running through it. His dark green cloak sparkled and billowed out as he stood before Antonio with a smirk on his face. "You...You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King."


_**IMPORTANT AN: **Hello Everyone! Welp. I finally did it. This idea has been smacking me in the face for a long time but I've never really had the push to do it until I started a fun little rp based on this with my friend. I've really wanted to write this anyways. This first chapter was thrown together when I was high on Mountain Dew and lacking sleep! :D but seriously it came out good just the way I was hoping for. I hope you guys enjoy this crossover. It's more so just Hetalia characters in the place of the Labyrinth Characters. I know I have other stories to update but I just had to upload this story right now. My OTP is featured in this, Spain and England along with other favorite countries as well :)_

_However, this story is not for children. There will be smut in later chapters and I will warn you before hand just in case._

_I hope you all sit back and enjoy this little idea. I don't own Hetalia or Labyrinth but I do have a small little Fairy oc that comes later. I own her._

_Read, Review, Be Merry_

_~Firestar_

**Cast:**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain- in the place of Sarah**

**Lovino Vargas/Romano- playing the role of baby Toby**

**Arthur Kirkland/England- playing the role of Jareth the Goblin King**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia- playing the role of Hoggle the Goblin**

**Francis Bonnefoy/France- playing the role of Ludo**

**Roderich Edelstein/Austria- playing the role of Sir Didymus**

**Without Further adieu**

**Hetalia Presents: The Labyrinth**

_Chapter 1~_

"Give back the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great." Antonio Carriedo said, holding his head high with his green eyes burning bright and strong. He stood in a secluded garden in a park, having just gotten off work to practice his part a little.

The 22 year old Spaniard was rehearsing for the lead role of a play called "Labyrinth". He was an aspiring actor who had worked hard and finally gotten the part he'd wanted. Antonio was supposed to play the part of the main character, a prince. He was dressed in princely garb, a white long sleeved tunic with vines and leaves embroidered down the arms. He wore grey pants tucked into black boots and a silver circlet on top of his curly brown head.

Thunder rolled and made him jump slightly. His green eyes looked up at the darkening sky, but that was the least of his worries. Toni bit his lip and looked back down at the ground, his eyes darting to and fro as he attempted to remember the one line he always forgot.

"For my will is as strong as yours...my kingdom is great...Maldito. (damn)" he cursed as he shook his head and finally pulled out the book. "I can never remember it.." He flipped through the worn pages back to the last chapter and scanned the words. "You have no power over me." he said, rather disheartened and unamused. "It's so simple...why can't I-" suddenly his cell phone started to go off, playing _Cancion del Mariachi_ from the movie 'Desperado', which also made him nearly have a heart attack. He answered the phone, only to be greeted with a rather unpleasant sound.

"Antonio! You were supposed to be home an hour ago, where are you? I can't take care of this child all night! I have a life!" screamed his baby sitter. He could hear little Lovino in the back ground crying his heart out.

"Eliza-"

"Don't 'Eliza' me! You owe me for the extra hour I stayed here now hurry up and get home! I can't console Lovino! He won't be quiet! Get here NOW!" and with that, the woman hung up. Antonio cursed and hung the phone up as well, running a hand through his hair. To make matters worse, an exceptionally loud clap of thunder rang out and rain began to pour immediately afterward.

"I don't believe this!" he slipped his phone into his pocket and pulled out his keys, breaking out into a run to his car.

When Antonio wasn't rehearsing, he was working at a small cafe he owned. He got paid well enough to take care of himself and his younger brother, but he found himself being nearly worn out between the hours. He barely had any time for himself.

"This just isn't fair." Toni mused to himself. He drove on a little while longer until he finally came to the town house he lived in. He whipped into the garage and got out of the car, running into the house. Elizabeta practically threw Lovino into his arms when he got into the house. The poor baby was still crying.

"I want my money NOW." She demanded. Antonio frowned and gently pat Lovino's back as he fished out another hundred dollar bill and gave it to her. With that, she left out of the house and slammed the door. Antonio felt a headache coming on and Lovino's crying wasn't helping.

"Lovino...mi pequeno hermano (my little brother)...It's alright." he tried to speak gently to him and held him close as he cried. The baby slowly started to calm down a bit and Toni began to ascend the stairs, when a loud clap of thunder rang out. It made Antonio jump and cause Lovino to start crying again, clinging to the Spaniard. Antonio sighed and walked into his room and lay Lovino down in his crib beside the bed. He even put Lovi's two favorite plushies in with him, the cute little smiling tomato and the stuffed turtle, but he still continued to cry.

Antonio moved away and pulled off his prince costume, instead pulling on some blue jeans and a comfy white v-neck shirt. He slipped his Vans on and walked back over to the crib. Lovi stared up at Toni with big sad amber eyes and made grabby hands toward him, obviously wanting to be lifted up again. Antonio sighed and rolled his eyes, picking Lovino up and holding him close.

"Lovino what is it? What do you want? I can't make the storm go away." he said to the child but he was only met with more crying. Antonio groaned. "Dios mio someone save me from this headache.." he mused softly to himself. Toni carried Lovino over and sat at the edge of the bed. Lightening flashed and thunder rolled, which made Antonio jump and look over at the french doors across the room that lead out to the balcony. Rain splattered hard against the windows and the curtains moved a little from the harsh winds that slipped through. Antonio winced when Lovino wailed right into his ear and he pulled the baby back a little bit. His green eyes looked at the crying child and he gave a look of annoyance.

"What do you want? Hm? Want me to tell you a story? Alright. I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a handsome young prince who had to work all day and never had time for himself to relax. For he had to work to support his younger brother and the baby drained him of his money." Antonio stood up and began to walk around the room. Lovino still blubbered and whimpered. "But what no one knew was that Arthur Kirkland, the King of the Goblins, had fallen in love with this handsome prince and he had given him certain powers." Antonio smirked to himself. This was good and a nice way to fantasize and vent his frustrations. Lovino squirmed and whined. Antonio adjusted his hold on the baby and continued the story. "So one night...when the baby had been particularly nasty and wouldn't stop crying, giving the poor exhausted prince a headache, he called on the goblins for help..."

* * *

><p>A pair of eyes snapped open.<p>

"Listen!" a voice hissed.

* * *

><p>" 'Say your right words!' the goblins said." Lovino continued to cry but not as loud as he had been. " 'And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City, and you will be free!' "<p>

* * *

><p>"Oooohhh~!" a chorus of goblin voices said. They'd woken up to hear Antonio's words.<p>

* * *

><p>"But the Prince knew. The Goblin King would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever." he looked down at Lovino. "And turn it into a goblin!" he walked over and sat Lovino down in his crib. The baby stood up and held onto the bars, looking out over the gate and <em>still<em> crying. "And so, the Prince suffered in silence...Until one night, he was tired from a day of his constant work and he was suffering from one of his monstrous headaches again. He hadn't had a calm day for himself in months and he could no longer stand it." he braced himself on the gate of the baby bed and looked down at the baby. Lovino wiped at his little eyes and frowned up at Antonio. Suddenly, his heart melted and he sighed, scooping him back up in his arms.

"Esta bien (Alright)... knock it off, come on Lovi..." he bounced the baby on his hip and Lovino pulled on Toni's brown curls. "Ah! Ow Alto(Stop)! Stop! Stop it!" he grabbed the baby's hand and pulled it out of his hair. He looked down at Lovino. "I'll say the words..." he warned. Lovino looked down and gripped to Antonio's arm. "Hm...No. No I mustn't say."

* * *

><p>"Ah!" the goblins all gasped and their eyes widened.<p>

Antonio held Lovino out away from him. "I wish..." he began. "I wish!..."

* * *

><p>"AH!" a few gasped.<p>

"He's going to say it!" said one.

"Say what?" said a larger, slower one.

"Shut up!" snapped one in front.

"Shut it!" snapped another.

"Shh!" a few in the back hissed.

"You shut up!" said the one in front again.

"Listen." said the first one that woke. "He's going to say the words!"

* * *

><p>"I can bare this no longer!" Antonio shouted as he held Lovino up. Thunder continuously rolled and lightening flashed. "Goblin King, Goblin King! Wherever you may be! Take this child of mine, far away from me!" he stared up at Lovino, who squirmed and kicked a little.<p>

* * *

><p>"Awww..." said a bunch of bummed out goblins, a few shaking their heads and tsking softly.<p>

"That's not it!" said one sadly.

"Where'd he learn that rubbish?" said the one up front. "It doesn't even start with 'I wish'!"

* * *

><p>Lovino still cried and wailed and whined. Antonio rolled his eyes and dropped Lovino back down into his arms.<p>

"Lovi stop it!" he demanded, frowning and bouncing the child gently again. "Ugh...I wish I knew what to say to make the goblins take you away... If only for a little while."

* * *

><p>" 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!' That's not hard is it?" the one in front hissed. The others nodded and hummed in agreement.<p>

* * *

><p>Antonio suddenly stopped, having a feeling over come him...a thought. Lovino squirmed in his hold and cried but Toni ignored him for the moment.<p>

"I wish..." he looked down at the baby. "I wish..."

* * *

><p>"Did he say it?" said the big one.<p>

"SHUT UP!" all the others hissed at him. He smacked a hand over his mouth and shut up.

* * *

><p>Antonio watched Lovino squirm and cry for a little while...until he finally gave up and walked over to the crib. He sighed and laid Lovino down on the pillow, putting the tomato plushy on one side and the turtle plushy on the other. He pulled the red baby blanket over the fussy child and slowly walked away from him and over to the door. Lovino continued to cry. Antonio turned around, furrowing his brows and watching the little one squirm. Toni was so tired...maybe if he just left Lovino here in the quiet room he'd eventually fall asleep.<p>

"Oh Lovi...I wish the goblins would come and take you away..." he flipped the light off. "Right now..." he said with a tired sigh. The Spaniard ran a hand through his hair and turned around, walking out of the room.

...

The crying stopped.

...

Antonio was about to turn down the stairs when he stopped too, realizing the absence of noise. His green eyes widened and his stomach dropped. It felt like his blood had froze. The Spaniard slowly turned around and looked at the entrance to his bedroom. He'd left the door open. Lightening flashed and he slowly stepped forward. His heart began to race the closer he got.

"Lovi?" he called, standing in the door way. Thunder rolled but Toni didn't jump. He kept his eyes on the crib. "Lovi? Are you alright?" he cautiously stepped further into the room. Something felt so wrong and made his stomach twist. His hand flew to the light switch and he flicked it up, but nothing happened. Antonio looked at it, flipping it up and down, then finally gave up. His nervous green gaze turned back to the crib. "Lovino...why aren't you crying?" he called out, as if the child would answer...but he wished he'd hear a little whimper or sound. Something to assure him his baby was still there.

Antonio bit his lip, and began to slowly walk forward. He inched his way towards the crib and swallowed thickly, feeling his throat suddenly go dry. His fists clenched as he took another step, but then he heard something...a small, rough little cackle. He stopped and furrowed his brows, until he saw the baby blankets move and heard the small little cackle. Antonio gasped and took a step back. Whatever it was in Lovino's bed, it certainly wasn't Lovino...but for the sake of his little brother, he had to keep going. He had to see what was in that crib. Toni took a deep breath and began to walk again, keeping his eyes on the blanket for any more movements. Finally, he was close enough. He reached out a shaky hand and slowly bent down.

"_1..2..3!"_

He snatched the blanket back!...

...and found the bed to be empty.

"No!" he shouted, but then suddenly he heard a noise that made him jump. His head snapped over to the french doors and he saw a snowy barn owl flapping and pecking at the doors, trying to bust in.

"Heheheh~!" he heard a giggle and snapped his head over to the side, only to see something disappear behind the bed. He heard more giggles and creepy cackles surrounding him and tried to look around in every direction but he either just barely missed them or caught a glimpse of fur and beady eyes. He heard the closet door shut and the drawers open and close. The Spaniard was freaking out. He even saw something crawl under the sheets on his bed.

The french doors banged and rattled and his head shot back over to watch, seeing the owl still trying to get in. He saw the handle jiggle and the doors couldn't hold it back for long. Antonio looked around the room one more time until the doors busted open! He stepped back and braced himself, holding his hands over his head and eyes. The thunder rolled and he felt wind sweep into the room. He heard the flutter of wings and felt the wind calm a bit...until everything stopped all together. The room went quiet and the fluttering stopped. The wind calmed and the giggling and cackling hushed.

Antonio slowly lowered his arms and his jaw dropped a little at what he saw.

Glitter blew into his bedroom and there, standing before him, was who he could only assume to be Arthur Kirkland, The Goblin King. He had piercing green eyes, short messy blonde hair with silver streaks running through it. His dark green cloak sparkled and billowed out as he stood before Antonio with a smirk on his face.

"You...You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King. Arthur Kirkland." Antonio whispered, hardly believing his own words. The Goblin King's smirk widened and he cocked his head at Antonio, his eyes running over him. "I want my brother back. Por Favor (Please). If it's all the same..." Antonio's voice was shaky, being on the verge of tears. The Goblin King crossed his arms and eyed Antonio.

"What's said is said." his voice was smooth and held something alluring in it. It made Antonio's blood warm a little...but he was still too upset about Lovino being gone.

"I just wanted a few hours of peace and quiet! I didn't mean it." he said, taking a step forward and trying to keep his voice strong.

"Oh? You didn't? Are you sure~?" Arthur wore an amused expression, one dark eyebrow raised.

"Yes I'm sure! Please. Por Favor. Tell me where he is." Antonio demanded softly.

"You know very well where he is." he adjusted his gloves a bit but never took his eyes off the Spaniard.

"Then bring him back." he slowly stepped forward, but kept the tears from falling. He didn't want to appear weak. "Please." Arthur watched him, then took two strides forward and was now terribly close to Antonio.

"Anthony." he cooed. "Go back down stairs. Read your books, call you friends, rehearse for your play. Relax and forget about the baby." he shook his head slowly. Antonio looked in his green eyes and frowned.

"No." The Goblin King held his hand out and smiled.

"I've brought you a gift, love." A crystal ball formed on the tips of his fingers and Antonio's eyes narrowed warily, watching and staring at the brightness and lucidity of the ball.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously, his eyes darting between Arthur's face and the crystal ball.

"It's a crystal." he moved his hand and the crystal rolled over his finger tips from front to back. Antonio watched it in suspicion and a little curiosity. "Nothing more...But if you turn it this way and look into it, it'll show you your dreams, your hopes...your desires~" Arthur smirked suddenly and swapped hands, Toni's eyes followed it. "But this is no ordinary gift for an ordinary young man who takes care of a screaming baby." he swapped it back into his right hand and held it. Antonio straightened up a bit and looked into the other's green eyes. He realized the right one was a brighter and lighter color green than the left one. "Do you want it, love?" he held it out towards Antonio. Toni looked at the crystal, then back to the Goblin King. He hesitated and Arthur smiled. "Then forget the baby."

Antonio was silent for a moment, just staring at the other, until he shook his head. He wasn't actually considering it. He loved his little Lovino with all his heart and never meant for this to happen...he just wanted some peace.

"No. I can't." he finally said. "Look...It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me but I want mi hermano back. He must be so scared-"

"Antonio." Arthur's voice took on a more stern and strong tone. He held the crystal ball up and his eyes darkened a bit dangerously. Lightening and thunder flashed and suddenly the crystal transformed into a poisonous snake, wrapped around Arthur's fingers and wrist. Antonio tensed a bit as the other brought it down and took a hold of it's head, stretching it out to it's full length. His eyes cut back up to Antonio. "_Don't_ defy me." he demanded. There was a pause, then Arthur threw the snake at Antonio.

"Ah! No!" Antonio grabbed at the snake around his neck, only to feel material where the scales had been. He ripped the scarf off of his neck and threw it down. As it hit the floor, a little Goblin appeared from under it and looked up at Antonio. It gave a wheezy little laugh and ran off. More giggles and cackles followed it. Antonio growled and whipped around, only to catch a fleeting glimpse of the creatures. He turned his green gaze back onto The Goblin King...Antonio was feeling a little annoyed and rather rebellious now...and Arthur could see it in his eyes. He relished in it, had a shiver crawl down his spine as he saw the fire in the Spaniard. He felt himself wanting to feel that fire, _tame_ it.

"You're no match for me, Anthony." he challenged with a smirk.

"You wanna bet?" Toni snapped. "I have to have my brother back." he growled. Arthur inspected his gloves for a moment, then stepped aside and locked his gaze with Toni.

"He's there." he held a hand up and pointed out the french doors. "In my castle." Antonio stared at the other, unsure for a moment, but then ran up and looked out of the balcony. The city was gone and so was the night sky. He realized he was in an entirely different world now. The land that stretched out before him was nothing but Labyrinth and he could see the castle at the center of it. The sky was an orange-yellowish color and a hot wind blew across his face.

"Do you still want to look for the brat~?" a smooth voice cooed into his ear. His breath ran down Toni's neck, which cause him to shiver and tense a bit.

"Si." he simply said. "I'll play your game... and I'll make it to the castle beyond the Goblin City." he turned around and looked the King in the eyes. Arthur smirked and leaned a bit closer.

"Mmm...I'm going to have some fun with you, Tonio, my handsome prince." he winked, which in turn caused Antonio to blush out of both embarrassment and anger. He took a step back to put some space between the both of them. Arthur placed his hands on his hips. "It's not too late to turn back, love."

"I refuse to turn back." he said sternly, fists clenched at his side. Arthur tsked softly and shook his head.

"What a pity." his voice was like velvet and Antonio tried to ignore it. He turned his back on the other and scanned the horizon, seeing the miles and miles of Labyrinth.

"It doesn't look that far...I just have to keep my eyes open." he said to himself, instilling confidence. Suddenly, he felt hands slide along his shoulders.

"It's further than you think..." Arthur whispered to him. He nuzzled into Antonio's neck which caused the other to squirm and growl. "Time is short..." he warned. Antonio ignored his burning blush and shook Arthur's hands off of his shoulders. He turned to look at him. Arthur pointed to a clock that had appeared in thin air. "You have thirteen hours to reach the soul of the Labyrinth before your dear little brother becomes one of us forever." Arthur slowly backed off, and faded away from view and into thin air. _"Such a pity~"_ a soft voice whispered. Toni felt warm breath caress his neck and he rubbed the place, glaring around at nothing in particular. Finally, his gaze landed on what stretched out before him and he narrowed his eyes.

"The Labyrinth."

_Please let me know what you think! _


End file.
